


Với bàn tay ấy

by windrelyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Mystery, Sad, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: "Mình không quan tâm thế giới mà mình đang bước đi là hiện thực hay mộng ảo, cõi trần hay cõi hư vô. Chỉ cần có Erestor mà thôi."Một chuyến đi dạo đặc biệt của Erestor và Glorfindel trong Lễ Tarin Austa. Thỉnh thoảng đoá hoa vàng của thung lũng cũng cần được xoa dịu.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain & Glorfindel & Turgon of Gondolin, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Kudos: 3





	Với bàn tay ấy

**Author's Note:**

> Những đặc điểm của Lễ Tarnin Austa (Gate of Summer) tham khảo từ History of Middle-Earth II. Bài thơ sử dụng trong fic là bài Với bàn tay ấy của nhà thơ Xuân Diệu, nhưng tác giả viết trong trạng thái phê cần sau khi nghe nhạc Trịnh.
> 
> Fic không có gì hay ho đặc biệt, vốn chỉ là một nùi thống khổ vặn vẹo viết để xả tâm trạng, đồng thời luyện tập vài thứ. Cảnh báo có thể rất lê thê buồn ngủ ở một số đoạn. Ai cảm thấy không hợp vui lòng dừng lại.
> 
> Fic không thích hợp đọc vội vàng.

Khi Glorfindel choàng tỉnh khỏi giấc ngủ chập chờn, những ngọn đèn bạc đã được thắp lên.

Tiếng đàn hạc vẳng qua khung cửa để ngỏ, không réo rắt vui tươi như mọi khi mà nghiêm trang, trầm buồn tựa tiếng mưa rơi trên tán lá. Thỉnh thoảng có thêm tiếng sáo du dương đệm vào, song không có giọng ca nào cất lên. Tín hiệu cho thấy buổi lễ chính vừa bắt đầu. Theo quy định cổ xưa, mọi Tiên phải giữ im lặng từ đây đến bình minh hôm sau, khi những tia nắng đầu tiên của ngày Hạ Chí dát lên dãy núi mờ sương phía Đông.

Ở Imladris chỉ Glorfindel được miễn dự Lễ Tarnin Austa, kể từ lúc Lãnh chúa và Quân sư trưởng phát hiện tình trạng tệ hại lặp đi lặp lại mỗi năm một lần của Kẻ diệt Balrog. Đến ngày này, bóng ma quá khứ mà anh ra sức trấn áp bấy lâu sẽ chiếm quyền kiểm soát cả cơ thể lẫn tâm trí, nhắc anh nhớ lại cuộc đời cũ của mình, cũng như Lễ Tarnin Austa cuối cùng của vương quốc Gondolin – khoảnh khắc chân trời phía Đông hửng đỏ không phải do vầng dương, mà là do lũ rồng và Balrog kéo tới từ pháo đài hắc ám Angband.

Glorfindel cẩn trọng xoay người. Chỉ thế thôi cũng đủ khiến các thớ cơ rã rời nhói lên phản đối. Đầu anh nhức buốt, mắt cay xè còn cơ thể vô lực như thể đã thức trắng cả tháng liền. Cảnh vật xung quanh nhoà nhạt, méo mó tựa hồ anh đang nhìn chúng qua một màn nước đục ngầu. Trong thoáng chốc, chàng Tiên khó thể nhận ra mình đang ở đâu – Imladris, bãi chiến trường chất chồng xác đồng tộc, hay khe vực tăm tối nơi anh rơi xuống cùng tên Balrog. _Mình đã thiếp đi bao lâu?_ Anh tự hỏi, và một giọng khác châm chọc đáp lời: _Có lẽ là vài giờ. Hoặc cũng có thể là hàng ngàn năm. Từ giây phút ngươi bất lực nhìn Ecthelion chìm xuống làn nước loang máu._

Ruột gan anh quặn thắt dữ dội, như thể có một đám rắn đen đang mắc kẹt trong đó. Chiến binh tóc vàng mang máng nhớ mình đã không ăn gì từ đêm hôm trước. Khi trở mình ôm lấy mạng sườn với hi vọng ngăn chặn cơn buồn nôn, Glorfindel cảm nhận được gai ốc đang nổi khắp cánh tay trần, cơn ớn lạnh vô cớ dần dần xâm chiếm anh, dữ dội như những trận bão tuyết cuối tháng một trên đỉnh Caradhras hung hiểm. Bất chấp hơi lạnh thấu xương chạy dọc sống lưng, hai bên thái dương anh vẫn nóng bừng, rát bỏng như bị thiêu trong lửa. Chàng Tiên vô vọng vùi mặt vào gối, thầm cầu khẩn Valar ban cho mình giấc ngủ không mộng mị.

_Bị thiêu trong lửa…_

Cơn quặn thắt tấn công mạnh hơn, có vẻ nó đã nắm được điểm yếu trong tâm trí anh. Hơi thở từ từ tắc nghẽn, đau đớn khôn tả như hít phải quá nhiều khói. _Mình từng chứng kiến nhiều, rất nhiều người bị lũ rồng thiêu sống. Giữa đồng bằng Tumladen, trước cổng thành, trong khu chợ, trên quảng trường, dưới chân Tháp Vua. Những Lãnh chúa cùng chiến binh thuộc Mười Hai Nhà. Mình nghe tiếng họ gào thét và ngửi thấy mùi da thịt họ cháy._ Glorfindel gập người, tuyệt vọng chống chọi lại kí ức tựa mũi dùi nung đỏ đâm vào đầu. _Và chính bản thân mình năm đó, trên những sống đá lởm chởm của dãy Echoriath, lúc ngọn roi lửa của tên Balrog vung lên…_

Một nhóm Tiên đi ngang phòng anh, mỗi người đều xách theo cây đèn bạc. Họ bước rất khẽ, dường chỉ lướt nhẹ trên thềm đá, và hoàn toàn giữ yên lặng. Ánh đèn loé lên chập chờn làm Glorfindel phân tâm giây lát. Nỗ lực dằn nén cơn đau, anh chầm chậm ngóc đầu dậy, hướng ra cửa sổ, phải chớp mắt vài lần mới có thể trông rõ cảnh vật.

Từ giường mình, Glorfindel dễ dàng quan sát một phần thung lũng phủ trong quầng sáng trắng xanh huyền bí; dòng thác lớn nhất bừng nở hàng triệu đoá hoa nước trắng tuyền tinh khôi; và hàng sồi cổ thụ chạy dọc hành lang ngời lên lấp lánh nhờ những ngọn đèn bằng đá quý treo trên tán lá. Như thể trong lúc anh mất ý thức, Valar đã lặng lẽ khoác cho vạn vật dải áo dệt từ muôn sao cùng kí ức về ánh sáng của Telperion, Cây Bạc từ thời thế giới còn non trẻ. Chiến binh tóc vàng cố không nghĩ về một Cây Bạc khác quen thuộc hơn, bởi nó sẽ kéo tuột anh vào cơn ác mộng đeo đẳng từ sáng tới giờ. Bất kì kỉ niệm nào liên quan đến Bạch Thành Gondolin cũng có thể trở thành lưỡi dao găm vào tim anh.

Song trớ trêu thay, càng ép bản thân lãng quên, kí ức càng trỗi dậy mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết.

_Thuở đó, Đức Vua Turgon tự tay chạm nên hai cây Glingal và Belthil bằng vàng và bạc, như một cách tưởng nhớ ánh sáng kì diệu của Hai Cây ở Valinor; trước khi bóng tối kéo đến nhấn chìm thế giới, trước khi tháng năm tươi đẹp tàn lụi, trước khi Fëanor cất lời hiệu triệu, đẩy họ vào cuộc chiến không hồi kết._

_Ta chỉ muốn tạo nên một nơi chốn tránh xa móng vuốt tà ác của Morgoth. Nơi mọi người có thể sống yên bình, nơi những bài ca về hi vọng được tự do cất lên, nơi những điều tốt đẹp có thể đâm chồi nảy lộc một lần nữa._

_Đức Vua mỉm cười, xoay một chiếc lá bạc chạm khắc tinh xảo trong lòng bàn tay. Ánh sáng lấp lánh trong mắt ngài, đẹp đẽ hơn cả vòm trời sao bát ngát mùa hạ._

_Mãi sau này nghĩ lại, Glorfindel mới nhận ra Turgon che giấu nỗi đau và nỗi lo của mình rất khéo. Ngài chưa từng nhắc tới, hay biểu lộ nỗi bất an về lời tiên tri của Mandos trước khi tộc Noldor rời đi._

_“Ngày Tàn của Gondolin sẽ rất khủng khiếp.”_

_Đức Vua cúi đầu, vành miện vàng một thời kiêu hãnh nay nằm dưới gốc hai cây nhuốm đen tro bụi. Ngài siết chặt thanh Glamdring, máu nhỏ giọt xuống thềm cẩm thạch trắng, vẽ nên từng đoá hoa đỏ chết chóc._

_Ta xin lỗi. Ngài nói, mỗi từ dường rút cạn sức lực trong ngài. Lửa vẫn đang cháy quanh quảng trường. Khói xám cùng hơi nước ngùn ngụt bốc lên, bỏng rẫy, hoà cùng quầng mây đen kịt phủ trên Bạch Thành._

_Nơi chốn mà ta tạo dựng, đã không thể bảo vệ được mọi người._

Glorfindel túm lấy mép chăn mỏng, cố ngăn những giọt lệ vô thức trào ra khi hình ảnh vị vua anh yêu quý hiện về. Đã hơn hai ngàn năm trôi qua, Kẻ diệt Balrog vẫn không biết nên thể hiện cảm xúc gì về quãng thời gian thống khổ này. Anh căm ghét cơn đau cùng sự kiệt quệ nó mang lại, nhưng anh khó thể oán hờn ngày lễ quan trọng mà hàng ngàn Tiên Imladris trông đợi từ nhiều tháng trước – chỉ vì cuộc đời cũ của anh vô tình tan vỡ vào đúng ngày này. _Suy cho cùng, Đức Vua Turgon không muốn, Ecthelion không muốn, chẳng Tiên Chúa nào muốn chết vào Lễ Tarnin Austa, buổi lễ ngập tràn hi vọng của Tiên tộc… chẳng ai muốn đó là lần cuối cùng được ngắm ánh bình minh đầu hạ._

Chiến binh tóc vàng cuộn người lại, nghiến răng ngăn mình bật lên tiếng thét, không buồn để ý mái tóc vàng rối tung xoã xuống mặt hay một góc chăn đã tuột hẳn xuống nền. Anh luôn thất bại trong việc kiểm soát dòng cảm xúc, dẫu đã trải qua hàng ngàn mùa hạ, hàng ngàn lễ Tarnin Austa kể từ khi Valar gửi anh về lại Trung Địa. _Nốt đêm nay nữa thôi. Cố chịu đựng một đêm, ngày mai mọi chuyện sẽ lại đâu vào đấy._ Glorfindel thầm nhủ, nếm được vị mặn chát lẫn vị máu tươi trong miệng. Má anh ướt lạnh, cả vỏ gối cũng vậy. Cơn đau âm ỉ sau gáy chốc chốc lại bùng lên, tra tấn anh từng giây từng phút. Mọi phương thuốc của Lãnh chúa Elrond đều vô hiệu, kể cả thảo dược an thần mạnh nhất.

Không Tiên nào ở thung lũng có thể thấu hiểu hoặc chia sẻ gánh nặng cùng anh – hầu hết còn chưa sinh ra khi Bạch Thành đỏ lửa và ngọn tháp trắng sụp đổ. Tất cả những người sát cánh bên anh trong Ngày Tàn của Gondolin đều đã ngã xuống, hoặc dong buồm về Aman từ rất lâu về trước. Lãnh chúa Elrond đang phải chủ trì buổi lễ trong Sảnh Chính, ngài không thể bỏ tất cả để lên an ủi một gã Tiên sắp loạn trí. Còn Erestor…

 _Những năm trước, cơn đau không dữ dội như vậy._ Glorfindel lờ mờ nhận ra. _Đó là vì Eres luôn ở bên mình. Thuở đó lời nguyền hắc ám trong cơ thể cậu chưa tỉnh giấc, chưa tước đi sức khoẻ của cậu._

Chưa bao giờ Glorfindel thấm thía cảm giác cô độc tột cùng hơn lúc này. Anh có cảm giác mình là một mảnh vỡ lạc lõng từ quá khứ không thể hoà vào bức tranh hiện thực, vĩnh viễn trôi nổi bên rìa thế giới.

_Nếu Đức Vua Turgon ở đây, ngài ấy sẽ nói gì về ngươi?_

“Đừng nghĩ đến ngài ấy, làm ơn.” Glorfindel lẩm bẩm với giọng nói châm chọc như gai nhọn trong đầu. Nó làm anh nhớ đến kiểu châm biếm chua cay của Quân sư trưởng. “Đừng nghĩ gì cả. Tất thảy đều đã trở thành quá khứ, tất thảy đều đã chìm khuất dưới Đại Dương sâu thẳm cùng vùng đất phía Tây.”

_Nhưng không hề biến mất trong tâm tưởng ngươi, đúng không? Đừng xấu hổ vì đã tỏ ra yếu đuối. Sao ngươi không ra ngoài kia, thức canh cùng những Tiên khác, và để kí ức về người đã khuất tự do chảy trong tâm trí mình? Đêm trước bình minh là thời điểm tưởng nhớ. Ngươi từng dự Lễ Tarnin Austa cùng Mười Hai Nhà Gondolin, ngươi biết điều đó._

“Để ta yên! Ta không muốn nhớ! Chiến binh tóc vàng nghe giọng mình vỡ vụn. Anh quờ tay bấu lấy cạnh giường, phớt lờ mười đầu ngón nhức nhối. “Không muốn nhớ bất kì ai, bất kì điều gì.”

 _Thật không?_ Giọng nói kia nhỏ dần, kèm theo một tràng cười man dại. Glorfindel bịt chặt tai, cảm nhận được mồ hôi lạnh đang rịn ra, chảy thành dòng trên mặt và khiến vải áo dính sát vào lưng. Dẫu là thứ hắc ám tà ác gì, nó cũng đã đánh trúng khao khát tuyệt vọng của anh. Khao khát duy nhất, kể từ khi mọi chuyện không thể vãn hồi.

Dòng kí ức thống khổ trong anh không chỉ nằm ở Gondolin. Còn một nỗi đau nữa, lớn lao hơn và cũng mạnh mẽ hơn, bởi nó chỉ vừa mới xảy ra…

 _Mình muốn gặp người đó._ Glorfindel quyết định bỏ cuộc, để mặc bản thân chìm vào bóng tối bủa vây xung quanh. _Mình nhớ những năm tháng có người đó ở bên. Mình nhớ sự hiện diện thân thuộc ấy, nhiều đến độ có thể đánh đổi tất cả để xé nát thế giới và quay ngược thời gian._  
.  
.  
.

Đột ngột, luồng sáng bạc ảm đạm hắt qua khe cửa phòng khép hờ, chập chờn ở đó một chốc, vẽ lên sàn phòng tối thẫm những vệt hoa văn hư ảo.

Glorfindel nhướng mắt, đồ rằng lại có nhóm Tiên nào đi ngang hành lang. Tuy nhiên chờ mãi chẳng thấy họ đi qua, quầng sáng vẫn không hề chuyển động. Len lỏi qua khe cửa là làn hương xưa cũ, không quá nồng đậm mà thoang thoảng lúc gần lúc xa, như thể bị gió thổi bạt.

Glorfindel ngóc đầu lên lần nữa, từ từ bỏ tay khỏi hai tai. Trời khuya hoàn toàn lặng gió, đến luồng khí lưu nhẹ nhất cũng không có. Anh khó nhọc hít vào một hơi, cơn đau thiêu đốt bỗng dịu đi nhanh như khi nó thức giấc. Thay vào đó là một nỗi buồn se sắt cứa vào tim. Dù đang trong tình trạng bất ổn, chiến binh tóc vàng vẫn dễ dàng nhận ra mùi lan chuông thơm ngát hoà cùng mùi gỗ tuyết tùng ấm áp, phảng phất chút hăng hăng của thảo dược, nồng nồng của giấy da. Làn hương thân quen đến đau đớn, đủ sức át đi thứ mùi đắng nghét của mồ hôi, điên loạn và sợ hãi đặc quánh trong phòng.

Vị khách nọ dường sốt ruột vì chờ quá lâu không thấy động tĩnh, bèn đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa và lách vào, lanh lẹn như một con mèo. Quầng sáng từ chiếc đèn cậu đem theo lập tức bừng toả, soi sáng một nửa căn phòng tối đen.

Glorfindel vội vàng xoay mặt vào tường, kéo mạnh tấm chăn trùm kín đầu, dẫu mùi mồ hôi làm anh khó ở. Anh không thể để cậu thấy tình trạng thảm hại, kiệt quệ của mình lúc bấy giờ.

Qua khoé mắt, anh quan sát bóng hình mảnh dẻ kia đặt cây đèn lên tủ đầu giường, loay hoay châm thêm nến. Chẳng mấy chốc, bóng tối bủa vây không gian đã bị đẩy lui vào những góc tường, gầm kệ. Mùi sáp thơm ngọt ngào lan khắp, xoa dịu cái đầu nóng bừng của anh. Glorfindel nghe tiếng tí tách vọng lại, nổi hẳn lên giữa không gian tĩnh mịch. Anh đoán cậu ta vừa đổ thêm nước vào chậu rửa trên bệ cửa sổ và nhúng ướt mảnh khăn treo gần đó.

Chuỗi loạt soạt tiếp theo cho thấy cậu đang dọn dẹp mớ lộn xộn mà anh quăng bừa lên bàn trong cơn cuồng loạn. Anh căng người, chờ đợi một tràng làu bàu trách cứ dài năm trang giấy da như mọi khi, song vị khách đêm khuya kia vẫn làm thinh. _Chắc là do tuân theo điều lệ_ , anh thầm nghĩ, không ngăn được nỗi nuối tiếc mơ hồ vụt qua. Anh muốn nghe giọng cậu, chất giọng trong veo anh khắc khoải mong nhớ hàng năm trời.

Sau khi sắp xếp đâu vào đấy, chàng Tiên kia mới khẽ khàng ngồi xuống bên giường. Glorfindel gần như nín thở lúc bàn tay còn hơi ẩm của cậu đặt lên vai mình. Bàn tay với những ngón dài, mảnh khảnh, mát rượi như nước suối trong khe. Anh không cần nhìn cũng có thể chỉ ra từng vết sẹo cũ, từng đường gân xanh mỏng manh, từng vết chai do viết nhiều. Bởi anh đã nắm chặt nó không biết bao nhiêu lần, kể từ ngày Imladris được thành lập.

“Anh thế nào rồi? Có thấy đỡ hơn hồi sáng không?” Erestor hỏi nhẹ ru, khác một trời một vực với vị Quân sư trưởng hay cáu gắt thường nhật. Cậu hơi cúi xuống, mái tóc đen dài xoã lên lớp chăn mỏng. “Bóng tối không phải là nơi chốn thích hợp cho những kí ức khổ đau. Nó sẽ chỉ khiến tình trạng của anh tệ thêm.”

“Cậu quên quy định của Lễ Tarnin Austa sao?” Glorfindel không thể ngăn mình bật thốt, nhưng vẫn ngoan cố trùm kín chăn. Lẽ ra anh phải trả lời câu hỏi của cậu, song chẳng hiểu sao niềm thắc mắc này lại vuột ra trước tiên. “Lẽ ra mọi Tiên trong thung lũng phải giữ im lặng từ nửa đêm đến bình minh hôm sau. Tôi không nghĩ Quân sư trưởng lại là người đầu tiên phá lệ. Lãnh chúa sẽ không vui chút nào.”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris bật ra một âm thanh giống như tiếng cười nhẹ. “Vẫn còn nhớ rõ quy định như thế, chứng tỏ anh chưa đến nỗi mê sảng. Yên tâm, nếu anh phá lệ không xuống dự lễ thì tôi cũng có thể phá lệ để lên đây trấn an anh. Lãnh chúa đã cho phép rồi. Vả lại tôi lúc này…”

Erestor đột nhiên ngừng lời. Glorfindel cảm thấy lưỡi dao tẩm đẫm nỗi buồn kia khẽ khàng xoáy vào tim. “Cậu lúc này làm sao?”

“Không có gì.” Chàng Tiên tóc đen lấy lại giọng bình thản. Cậu túm lấy lớp chăn, bắt đầu kéo nó khỏi anh từng chút một. Glorfindel không thả tay, nhưng cũng không muốn giữ rịt như ban nãy.

“Nào, đừng chui trong cái ổ bừa bộn này nữa. Anh cần chút không khí trong lành.” Cậu hối thúc, và cái chăn cuối cùng cũng tuột ra. Không cần đến gương, không cần nhìn vào mắt cậu, chiến binh tóc vàng cũng thừa biết hình ảnh phản chiến trong cặp đồng tử đen láy ấy thảm hại như thế nào. Mái tóc vàng dài rối bù, người đầy mồ hôi, quần áo nhàu nhĩ xộc xệch, thêm khuôn mặt không khác gì kẻ ngây dại. Tựu trung là tương phản hoàn toàn với chiến binh rạng rỡ thường nhật. _Một hình ảnh thật dễ khiến người ta chán ghét…_

“Anh ra nhiều mồ hôi quá…” Erestor lo lắng nói, nhìn Glorfindel ngồi dậy một cách khó khăn. Những ngón tay mát rượi miết nhẹ, rồi siết lấy bàn tay nóng rực của anh. Hương lan chuông ngan ngát quấn lấy trái tim nặng trĩu, thì thầm những lời an ủi và xoa lên những vết thương không khép miệng. “Xin lỗi, lẽ ra tôi phải có mặt ở đây sớm hơn. Chỉ là tôi phải xử lí một số công chuyện.”

Kẻ diệt Balrog cúi đầu, để tóc mái xoã quanh mặt. Anh cảm thấy không thể đối diện với cậu lúc này. Trong giây lát, anh nghĩ mình lại sắp bật khóc như vài phút trước. ” Đừng xin lỗi, Eres. Người nói câu đó phải là tôi. Tôi cứ ngỡ có thể trấn áp dòng cảm xúc, không ngờ chúng quá mạnh. Lẽ ra tôi không nên để cậu chứng kiến cảnh tượng lộn xộn này. Đừng lo, giờ tôi cảm thấy khá hơn nhiều rồi…”

“Anh nói dối vẫn tệ như hai ngàn năm trước.” Người bên cạnh cắt ngang. Không có mảnh cáu gắt hay trách móc nào trong giọng cậu, chỉ có nỗi sầu muộn tột cùng – vị của nó hệt như thứ đang thít chặt cổ họng anh.

Sống mũi Glorfindel cay xè, mắt lại bắt đầu mờ đi vì những dòng lệ vô thức trào ra. Anh đưa tay quệt mạnh một lần, rồi hai lần, ống tay áo loang lổ vệt ướt, song nước mắt mặn chát vẫn ngoan cố dâng lên. Chiến binh tóc vàng chỉ có thể ngắc ngứ câu “Xin lỗi cậu” trước khi gục mặt vào hai bàn tay. Kí ức về Gondolin đã ngủ yên tự lúc nào không hay, nhường chỗ cho những kí ức mới nguyên vừa theo chân vị Quân sư trưởng tóc đen vào phòng.

_Đó là một buổi sớm mùa đông mù sương, lạnh lẽo nhất mà vùng thung lũng từng biết đến. Hoa tuyết lả tả rơi, chậm rãi xoá đi những vết chân liêu xiêu hướng ra Cầu Đá. Gió đổi chiều, hắt những mảnh băng trắng tuyền, sắc nhọn vào mặt anh, tê dại. Anh phớt lờ chúng và tiếp tục chạy, chạy với nỗi bi ai đuổi phía sau, chạy với tương lai tuyệt vọng chắn phía trước, khắc nghiệt, mờ mịt, lạnh thấu xương như chính màn sương tuyết kia._

_Anh chạy mãi, chạy mãi, dẫu biết mọi chuyện đã không thể cứu vãn._

“Nhìn tôi.” Erestor kiên quyết nói. Cậu đã dịch lại sát bên anh, hai bàn tay gầy dịu dàng ôm lấy má anh, khéo léo gạt đi những giọt lệ mặn chát. Như bị một lực vô hình lôi kéo, Glorfindel thấy mình chầm chậm ngẩng lên, nhìn thẳng vào cặp đồng tử như hai viên thạch anh đen. Ngọn lửa thiêu đốt anh lụi dần, chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn là những vệt khói mỏng. Cảm giác như đang nghiêng mình xuống mặt hồ mùa thu phẳng lặng như gương. Thuần khiết, sáng trong, tĩnh tại. Sau từng đó bi thương lẫn mất mát, ánh nhìn cậu dành cho anh vẫn hệt như lần đầu gặp mặt, trong khu vườn mưa giăng buồn thảm ở Ost-in-Edhil. Ánh nhìn soi chiếu mọi nỗi niềm sâu thẳm nhất, nhưng không hề gợn vẩn tò mò hay ác ý. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là _ở đó_ , đối diện anh, nhìn sâu vào mắt anh, kiên nhẫn đợi anh bình tâm trở lại.

Erestor rướn người thêm một chút, áp trán cậu vào trán anh. Sự đụng chạm bất ngờ từ một Tiên vốn-ghét-đụng-chạm làm Glorfindel giật mình, hơi rụt lại. Song hai bàn tay kia giữ rất chặt, thành thử chiến binh tóc vàng không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc ngồi yên, đắm mình vào mùi hương trên cơ thể cậu, nghe trái tim lạc nhịp của mình từ từ đập lại bình thường.

“Tôi _ở đây_ , Glorfindel.” Vị cố vấn tóc đen thì thào, giọng mỏng tang như ngọn gió đêm hè. “Nghe tôi, bình tĩnh lại. Trở về với ánh sáng. Trở về với tôi, làm ơn. Bóng tối có thể dày vò, có thể ám ảnh, nhưng vĩnh viễn không thể ngự trị tâm tưởng chúng ta.”

Anh ước gì có thể đáp lại cậu, trò chuyện cùng cậu thật nhiều, thật lâu, và giữ cho khoảnh khắc kề sát này ngưng đọng mãi mãi. Tuy nhiên không có từ ngữ nào trên thế giới này có thể diễn tả sự hối tiếc, nỗi nhớ thương, niềm biết ơn lẫn tình yêu anh dành cho vị Quân sư trưởng đối diện mình. _Việc cậu ở đây đêm nay chắc chắn là phép màu của Valar, hoặc cũng có thể là kết quả của cơn mê sảng kéo dài._ Glorfindel thầm nghĩ, thoáng hồi tưởng lại lời cầu xin trong tuyệt vọng vài phút trước.

Cậu đang hiển hiện rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, nhưng mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh, quá kì lạ đến độ anh cảm thấy có chút không thực. Glorfindel, cũng như mọi Tiên từng sống qua Ba Kỉ đầy biến động ở Trung Địa, đã dần hình thành nỗi e dè, thậm chí ngờ vực với những thứ gì quá kì diệu và đẹp đẽ – dẫu tình yêu dành cho chúng là không đổi.

“Đừng nghĩ quá nhiều.” Erestor lên tiếng như thể đọc được tâm trí anh. “Cứ để mọi chuyện thuận theo dòng chảy tự nhiên của chúng, và tận hưởng sự bình yên trong khi còn có thể.”

Glorfindel nhẹ khép mắt, hít một hơi thật sâu. Hương lan chuông ngập đầy trong mũi anh, hệt như khi họ cùng ngồi trên đồi cỏ, vào một chiều hạ xa xôi nào đó, cùng nhìn hoàng hôn ánh đỏ rặng núi phía xa, chờ vầng trăng lưỡi liềm chầm chậm trôi lên đỉnh trời. _Cậu mảnh mai quá, tôi sợ gió sẽ thổi bay cậu xuống khe núi, thành thử phải nắm thật chặt._ Anh từng nói vậy và nhận một cú véo tai không thương tiếc, nhưng rốt cuộc Erestor không giật tay ra. Cậu vẫn để yên tay mình trong tay anh, ngay cả lúc họ quay về Imladris.

Lồng ngực Glorfindel vẫn còn ngâm ngẩm đau, nhưng là nỗi đau vì tình yêu, không phải vì thù hận và chết chóc. _Không phải kí ức nào cũng mang lại cảm xúc tiêu cực._ Anh bất giác trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, giải phóng đôi vai gồng cứng nãy giờ của mình. Hai dòng lệ đã khô tự khi nào không hay.

Khi thấy cơ thể người kia từ từ thả lỏng, Quân sư trưởng Imladris mới nhẹ nhàng bỏ tay ra. Cậu với lấy mảnh khăn đã thấm ướt ban nãy, rồi bắt đầu lau mồ hôi cho anh. Nước lạnh làm Glorfindel tỉnh khỏi dòng hoài niệm miên man. Anh vội chụp lấy cổ tay mảnh mai của cậu và giành lấy khăn. “Để tôi. Tôi không phải tiểu Tiên.”

“Nãy giờ anh thể hiện hệt như tiểu Tiên đấy thôi.” Erestor nhún vai, vén bớt những dải tóc huyền xoà xuống mắt. “Vậy cứ lau mặt cho tỉnh, trong khi tôi giải thoát anh khỏi mớ rơm rạ rối tinh rối mù kia.” Cậu trêu, xoắn một lọn tóc vàng quanh ngón tay, đoạn lần tìm cây lược gỗ trên đầu bàn. Glorfindel ước gì có thể vùi mặt vào chăn lần nữa để che đi hai gò má đang đỏ bừng. Anh đã lấy lại phần nào tỉnh táo, đủ để nhận ra mái tóc vàng dài – niềm tự hào của đoá hoa vàng vùng thung lũng – giờ đã trở thành một thảm hoạ khủng khiếp.

“Tôi nghĩ tóc tai lúc này không quan trọng đâu Eres. Sáng mai tôi tự chải.” Glorfindel ngượng ngập nói, nhìn Erestor tỉ mẩn gỡ một nùi rối bằng răng lược. “Giờ chẳng có ai rảnh rỗi tới thăm hay mời tôi xuống dự tiệc ở Sảnh Lửa, không cần tươm tất đến vậy. Vả lại cậu chải xong nó sẽ lại xù lên khi tôi ngủ.”

“Anh có một lời mời dự lễ khuya, củ khoai tây đần ạ.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris gõ nhẹ vào trán anh bằng đốt ngón tay. Trong khoảnh khắc, Glorfindel tự hỏi có phải mình vừa nhìn thấy một tia tinh quái nháng qua mắt cậu. “Chúng ta cùng đi dạo một vòng cho bớt ngột ngạt. Anh chưa từng thấy quang cảnh thung lũng trong Lễ Tarnin Austa phải không?”

 _Chúng ta cùng đi._ Không hiểu sao những từ ấy khiến sống mũi anh cay cay. Glorfindel từng đề nghị câu tương tự, cách đây không biết bao nhiêu mùa hạ. Và trong buổi đi dạo hôm đó, họ đã chính thức thừa nhận tình cảm của mình…

“Làm gì mà ngẩn người ra thế?” Erestor nhoẻn cười. “Yên tâm, tôi không phải thuỷ quái dụ anh ra suối rồi kéo xuống ăn thịt đâu. Chỉ là một đoạn ngắn để hít thở không khí trong lành. Tôi cũng muốn thăm khu vườn một chút, đã lâu quá rồi tôi không xuống đó.”

“Không phải, có điều…” Glorfindel ngắc ngứ. Mũi dao tẩm đẫm nỗi buồn tiếp tục cứa từng vệt dài, nhức buốt. Anh bỏ lửng câu nói, để sự yên lặng rơi xuống giữa hai người.

Không gian chỉ còn tiếng vọng xa xăm hoang hoải của kí ức.

 _Một thân cây khô chìa ra đường, tuyết phủ trắng xoá, biến nó thành một phần của cánh đồng trắng tuyền thê lương. Vì_ _không còn tâm trí quan sát xung quanh, anh vấp phải thân cây nọ, ngã đập mặt xuống nền băng lạnh lẽo. Cú ngã khiến mảnh_ _giấy da nhàu nhĩ trong áo anh rơi ra. Anh đã gần như vò nát nó trước khi lao vào cuộc tìm kiếm vô vọng. Những giọt nước mắt_ _nhỏ xuống trong căn phòng quạnh quẽ ấy để lại từng mảng loang lổ trên mặt giấy. Anh chống tay ngồi dậy, không màng tới cái_ _cằm dập và hàng chục vết xước xát do va quệt vào cành lá._

 _Những gì viết trên trang giấy da, bằng nét chữ nghiêng nghiêng thanh mảnh, là những điều anh không muốn nghe nhất trong_ _cả cuộc đời dài đằng đẵng của mình._

 _Glor, dẫu có chuyện gì xảy ra cũng đừng đi theo tôi, làm ơn. Anh phải sống. Imladris cần anh, Trung Địa cần anh, lãnh chúa_ _cần anh. Hãy sống thay cả phần của tôi. Thật xin lỗi, con đường của chúng ta không thể giao nhau lâu thêm nữa._

 _Anh không đứng dậy chạy tiếp. Thay vào đó, anh thấy mình ngồi bệt trên đống tuyết, phớt lờ cái rét ẩm thấm qua áo choàng lẫn_ _gió hun hút quất vào lưng. Anh gục mặt vào hai bàn tay, nghe trái tim mình run lên dữ dội trước khi vụn vỡ thành từng mảnh._ _Đối với anh lúc bấy giờ, vương quốc hay xứ sở, danh dự hay lí tưởng, tất thảy đều chẳng còn quan trọng một khi thế giới này_ _thiếu đi hình bóng người thân yêu nhất._

 _Anh muốn ngủ, hoặc chí ít là nằm xuống, phó mặc mọi thứ trên đời kể cả dòng thời gian tàn nhẫn chảy trôi ngoài kia. Anh ước_ _gì tuyết tiếp tục rơi đến khi tấm màn trắng vĩnh cửu ấy phủ lên anh, đưa anh đến một xứ sở khác không vương thù hận lẫn tang_ _thương. Một xứ sở nơi anh vẫn có thể ôm chặt cậu trong vòng tay, giữ cậu hạnh phúc vĩnh viễn…_

 _Thật ác độc làm sao. Tâm nguyện cuối cùng của cậu là bắt tôi phải sống trong thế giới đã mất đi ánh sáng, và vờ như mình vẫn_ _còn nhìn thấy vạn vật xung quanh._

 _Anh bấu tay lên mặt băng đến khi mười đầu ngón không còn cảm giác, bắt đầu phá lên cười như một kẻ mất trí._  
.  
.  
.  
Chừng mười phút sau, mớ tóc rối xù của Glorfindel đã trở lại thẳng thớm gọn gàng, bộ quần áo nhàu nhĩ đẫm mồ hôi cũng bị Erestor kiên quyết bắt thay ra. Trong lúc anh gài cúc áo, vị cố vấn tóc đen đến bên giá treo trong góc tường, rút chiếc áo choàng dài may bằng nhung đỏ tít trong góc. Chiếc áo choàng hơi xơ mòn với vài vệt xước dài bên vạt phải. Chiến binh tóc vàng khựng lại. Anh đã không đụng tới nó kể từ ngày phi ngựa lên Mirkwood tìm Lãnh chúa, báo cho ngài cái tin nghiệt ngã nhất…

“Sao vậy?” Erestor ngạc nhiên hỏi. Cậu nhẹ choàng áo lên vai anh và cố định lại bằng chiếc ghim hình hoa vàng. “Tôi nhớ anh từng rất thích chiếc áo này, buổi đi tuần nào cũng thấy anh khoác. Sắc đỏ quá nổi bật, thành thử mỗi buổi chiều tôi dễ dàng nhận ra đội của anh đang trở về, dẫu khoảng cách còn rất xa.”

Glorfindel mím môi, nhớ lại cách nỗi sầu muộn đánh gục anh khi thiếu đi hình bóng thường đợi mình ở Cầu Đá. _Thiếu đi cậu, Imladris chẳng còn là nó nữa._ Song anh vẫn chiều theo ý vị Quân sư trưởng, chấp nhận khoác chiếc áo choàng nhung cũ kĩ ấy lên người, đồng thời khoác cả lớp kí ức khổ đau tích dày trong nó – hệt như một lớp bông chần nặng trịch trong áo khoác mùa đông. Anh vờ như đang chăm chú xỏ giày, hi vọng màn tối lẫn tóc mái xoà xuống có thể che đi phần nào biểu cảm, để Erestor không quá bận lòng.

“Anh đi trước đi.” Erestor nói, dúi vào tay anh cây đèn bạc. Quầng sáng mờ ảo hắt lên gương mặt thanh tú của cậu, khắc sâu thêm những dấu hằn mà nỗi buồn để lại. Tuy cậu vẫn mỉm cười, song nụ cười ấy dường không ăn nhập với tổng thể biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt. Lòng anh thốt nhiên bồn chồn không yên, e sợ nỗi đau buồn dồn nén trong Erestor có thể tràn ra bất cứ lúc nào, trở thành một trận lũ cuồng nộ và một lần nữa tước cậu khỏi anh, như sớm mùa đông lả tả hoa tuyết năm đó…

_Suốt từng ấy năm ba người chúng ta gắn bó, cậu luôn chọn vị trí bọc hậu. Duy chỉ có một lần, lần đầu tiên cũng là lần cuối cùng cậu rời đi trước._

“Đừng lần chần nữa, sao đang mờ và trăng đang lặn dần. Đêm sắp tàn rồi.” Erestor hối thúc, huých nhẹ vào lưng anh. Glorfindel biết một khi Quân sư trưởng Imladris đã quyết chuyện gì thì không thể lay chuyển, thành thử anh cẩn trọng giơ cây đèn hình lá cao quá đầu, tiến ra hành lang vắng ngắt đang ngủ say trong ánh sao mờ ảo. Xác lá khô giòn, nát vụn dưới chân anh, mỗi bước đi đều làm dậy lên một chuỗi loạt soạt nho nhỏ. Song chàng Tiên phía sau anh lại không gây ra tiếng động nào, tựa như cậu ta đang lướt trên nền đá. Thỉnh thoảng chiến binh tóc vàng phải dừng bước, ngoái lại xem Erestor có còn theo sát mình không, hay cậu đã lẳng lặng tan biến vào màn khuya không lời từ biệt.

Trái tim anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra vị cố vấn tóc đen vẫn còn ở đó, cách anh khoảng vài sải tay. Không quá xa cách, cũng chẳng quá sát gần. Đó là cách họ duy trì mối quan hệ lửng lơ suốt từng ấy năm, dẫu người này vốn đã ngầm thừa nhận người kia là một phần không thể thiếu.

Sau này nghĩ lại, Glorfindel chỉ muốn tự đánh mình. Giá như anh đủ can đảm bước qua lằn ranh ngăn cách họ. Giá như anh bất chấp tất cả để sánh bước cùng Quân sư trưởng trên hành lang, thay vì cố tình lẩn tránh chỉ dám nhìn cậu từ phía sau. Giá như anh chịu dừng lại để suy nghĩ thấu đáo hơn về những lời cậu nói, về cảm xúc khuấy động trong cặp đồng tử đen láy, về nỗi đau cùng lời nguyền đè nặng lên cậu, có khi anh đã giữ được Erestor ở lại.

Kẻ diệt Balrog quyết định không bước tiếp nữa. Anh tựa người vào lan can, bên cạnh một thân sồi cổ thụ sần sùi đầy mắt và u  
mấu, kiên nhẫn đợi Erestor.

_Đừng hùng hục chạy như bị Orc đuổi thế, anh không thể đợi tôi vài giây được sao?_

_Vị Quân sư trưởng vừa cằn nhằn, vừa cố rảo bước cho kịp những sải chân của chàng chiến binh. Chồng công văn nặng trịch_ _mà cậu phải chuyển đến thư phòng cùng cái nắng giữa trưa gay gắt khiến cậu bắt đầu thở dốc, trán rịn mồ hôi._

 _Nhưng tôi có công chuyện phải gặp đội phó càng sớm càng tốt, cậu có thể thong thả đi sau – Anh vô tâm đáp, không mảy may_ _để ý Erestor phải vất vả thế nào mới đuổi kịp với tình trạng sức khoẻ của cậu._

_Có lẽ thuở đó cậu chỉ đơn giản muốn bước cạnh anh._

_Song đúng như Lãnh chúa Elrond từng chỉ trích, anh là một củ khoai tây đần không chút tinh ý._

Và sau cùng, ngay cả Lãnh chúa – người hiểu Erestor chỉ bằng một cái liếc mắt – cũng thất bại thảm hại trong việc xoay chuyển dòng định mệnh. Ngài đã không thể giải thoát cậu khỏi lời nguyền, cũng như không thể ngăn cậu chọn con đường nghiệt ngã. _Làm sao một kẻ vô tình, ngu ngốc như ngươi có thể làm được?_ Glorfindel cay đắng nghĩ.

“Tôi nhớ đã bảo anh đi trước cơ mà?” Erestor lên tiếng ngay khi tiến sát anh. “Không cần phải đợi, trừ phi anh quên lối ra vườn.”

“Không, Eres.” Glorfindel mỉm cười chua chát. Anh dợm đưa tay định vuốt tóc cậu, rồi nghĩ thế nào lại thôi. “Tôi muốn thử… sửa chữa một vài sai lầm trong quá khứ. Xin lỗi cậu.”

“Xin lỗi vì điều gì?”

“Vì ngày xưa chưa một lần đợi cậu đi chung. Lẽ ra lời xin lỗi này phải nói ngay lúc đó mới thích hợp, nhưng tôi…quả nhiên tôi chẳng thể quay ngược thời gian để cho gã Tiên tóc vàng thiếu tinh tế ấy một trận.” Anh khó khăn lựa lời, vò rối mái tóc dài mà Erestor đã buộc lại cẩn thận bằng một dải ruy băng xanh sẫm. “Giờ tôi biết mọi sự đã quá muộn, song đêm nay tôi vẫn ước hai ta có thể sánh bước cùng nhau một lần nữa, bất chấp mọi lằn ranh ngăn cách trên thế giới nhuốm đầy thù hận và tiếc thương này.”

“Đồ ngốc, Glorfindel.” Erestor ngước lên nhìn thẳng vào anh. Glorfindel gần như tê điếng, vì nụ cười của cậu giống hệt _lúc đó._ Thanh thản, yên bình không chút vướng bận hay gượng gạo. Chỉ khác là hiện tại họ không ở bên bờ sông, không có máu dính trên khuôn mặt yêu dấu ấy, cũng không có những giọt lệ bỏng rẫy như sắt nung chảy nhỏ lên tay anh.

“Tôi không để bụng những chuyện xa xôi nhỏ nhặt ấy đâu.” Erestor tiếp tục. Gương mặt vẫn bình thản, tĩnh tại tựa mặt hồ không gợn sóng, nhưng giọng cậu đã hơi lạc đi. Từng đợt sóng ngầm đang nổi lên. “Chỉ là tôi ước gì anh nói sớm hơn, khi chúng ta còn có thể bước dưới ánh ngày…”

Trong một nhịp tim đập, vị Quân sư trưởng lãnh đạm khó tính không còn nữa, thay vào đó trước mặt Glorfindel là một Tiên nhỏ bé, sầu khổ cần được yên ủi vỗ về. Chiến binh tóc vàng thoáng nghĩ về những vệt nước mắt chưa kịp khô khi anh tìm thấy cậu bên bờ sông loang máu. Cảm xúc đột ngột trào dâng, một tay anh choàng qua vai Erestor, kéo cậu sát vào mình, còn tay kia siết lấy bàn tay gầy lạnh lẽo. Cảm giác như ôm lấy một khối sương mù nửa đặc nửa trong suốt, hoặc như khoả tay dưới suối, để dòng nước xiết mát lạnh quấn quanh da thịt.

Bởi vốn dĩ người bên cạnh anh không có cả hơi ấm lẫn hơi thở – Glorfindel đã sớm nhận ra điều tàn nhẫn đó ngay từ lúc cậu chạm vào lớp chăn anh trùm quanh người.

 _Nhưng Erestor vẫn đang ở đây._ Trái tim anh thầm nhắc nhở. _Cậu đang ở đây. Bàn tay này, mái tóc này, đôi mắt này, bờ vai này… tất cả đều thuộc về bóng hình mình tuyệt vọng thương nhớ. Mình không thể đòi hỏi nhiều hơn, chỉ cần được gặp lại cậu, nghe giọng cậu là đã quá đủ. Mình không quan tâm thế giới mà mình đang bước đi là hiện thực hay mộng ảo, cõi trần hay cõi hư vô. Chỉ cần có Erestor mà thôi._

“Chúng ta cùng đi tiếp nào. Còn một quãng nữa, cậu cầm đèn hộ tôi.” Glorfindel bảo, vẫn nắm chặt bàn tay người bên cạnh. “Khu vườn có vài thay đổi nho nhỏ. Đầu xuân năm nay, lãnh chúa đã trồng thêm lan chuông dọc theo lối đi. Tôi và ngài ấy bứng chúng từ trảng trống bên suối, độ một tuần nữa là hoa nở.”

“Tôi biết. Tôi vẫn luôn dõi theo hai người.” Erestor khẽ nói. Anh cảm nhận được lực siết đáp lại. “Cảm ơn anh, Glor. Cảm ơn anh rất nhiều.”

“Cảm ơn cậu vì đã ở bên tôi.” Glorfindel đáp, vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đen huyền, để dòng kỉ niệm êm dịu ùa vào tâm trí. Anh đã chập chờn nửa mê nửa tỉnh cả ngày hôm nay, có lẽ đó là nguyên do khiến anh sẵn lòng chấp nhận sự tồn tại của Erestor bên cạnh mình, dẫu cuộc hội ngộ này có đôi chỗ kì diệu đến phi lí.

Họ bước tới, tay trong tay như những tháng ngày giữa hạ xưa cũ, trên con đường lát đá chạy vòng qua thư viện – nơi Glorfindel từng điên cuồng lao đi giữa lúc trời đổ tuyết, tuyệt vọng lần theo những dấu chân nhạt nhoà.

Chàng Tiên tóc vàng thoáng ngẩng lên. Phía trên họ, vòm trời khuya mùa hạ trải ngút tầm mắt, không nhuốm sắc đen u ám nặng nề mà tím ngát, khảm hàng triệu vì sao lung linh toả rạng, cùng vầng trăng khuyết chớm xế về Tây, sáng vằng vặc giữa những dải mây phớt xám mềm mại như lụa. Anh chưa từng thấy bầu trời đêm nào cao rộng và huyền diệu nhường ấy. Từ khi được Valar gửi tới Trung Địa, kí ức về đêm trước ngày Hạ Chí luôn gắn với căn phòng chật hẹp, tối tăm, cô quạnh, nơi anh phải đơn độc chiến đấu với bóng ma quá khứ, cố gắng kiềm chế không để bản thân làm người khác bị thương.

Glorfindel có cảm tưởng đêm nay là đêm dành riêng cho họ – chỉ hai người mà thôi.

Mảnh thống khổ cuối cùng nhanh chóng tan thành cát bụi.

 _Với bàn tay ấy ở trong tay_  
_Tôi đã nguôi quên hận tháng ngày_  
_Một tối trăng cao gieo mộng tưởng_  
_Vào lòng gió nhẹ thẩn thơ bay._  
.  
.  
.

Glorfindel không biết họ đã đi bao xa và bao lâu. Trong thế giới huyền ảo trải ra bất tận dưới ánh sao này, dường khái niệm không gian – thời gian không hề tồn tại. Mới đầu anh còn lo sợ bình minh sẽ nhanh chóng hửng lên, đặt dấu chấm hết cho chuyến đi dạo của hai người; thành thử cứ vài phút lại ngước lên canh chừng vầng trăng khuyết. Song một lúc lâu sau, khi họ đã dạo quanh vườn chính, tháp nước, vườn thảo dược, trò chuyện về đủ mọi vấn đề cả trong quá khứ lẫn hiện tại, vầng trăng ấy vẫn giữ nguyên vị trí cũ, không dịch chuyển cũng không bị mây che khuất. Chiến binh tóc vàng quyết định quên lãng nó, để toàn tâm toàn ý đắm mình vào khoảng thời gian được ở bên cậu.

Erestor đêm nay giống cậu Bán Tiên trẻ trung đầy sức sống ở Eregion hơn là Quân sư trưởng Imladris với gánh nặng trách nhiệm đè trên vai. Tự do, tươi tắn, sống động như một đoá lan chuông còn ngậm sương đêm, không vương phiền muộn hay sầu khổ, cơ thể cũng không bị trói buộc bởi lời nguyền xưa cũ. Vẻ buồn bã mà anh thấy lúc trên hành lang đã phai đi tự lúc nào. Hồ như cậu đang thể hiện đúng theo điều vừa khuyên anh – tận hưởng khoảnh khắc yên bình hiếm hoi trong khi còn có thể. Nhìn cách cậu hào hứng khám phá khu vườn, bươn bả qua những luống thảo dược, say sưa ngắm khóm hoa đêm vừa bừng nở, mỉm cười trước những câu đùa vô thưởng vô phạt từ anh, Glorfindel không sao tin được sự sống đã vĩnh viễn rời bỏ chàng Tiên trước mặt.

 _Dạ lan hương nở rồi._ Chiến binh tóc vàng nhận ra lúc mùi hương ngào ngạt lướt ngang qua anh. Nhìn từ phía này, hàng trăm cụm hoa trắng tinh, thơm ngát như đang nở theo gót chân cậu, làn hương dịu dàng níu lấy vạt áo đen dài, quấn lấy mái tóc huyền phơ phất. Thế giới họ đang bước đi quá đỗi ngọt ngào và hạnh phúc, đến độ anh nghĩ mình có thể ở lại đây mãi mãi, trong màn khuya mênh mông này, dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc này. Anh sợ hãi giây phút phải quay lại hiện thực đầy mất mát lẫn đau thương, phải cay đắng nhận ra người anh yêu chỉ còn là một tiếng vọng từ quá khứ, một bóng hình thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện nơi góc sâu thế giới, nơi anh vĩnh viễn không sao chạm tới.

Ánh trăng lọc qua tán sồi kì vĩ, hắt xuống từng mảng hoa văn mờ ảo. Giống như những tấm lưới đan từ sợi bạc cùng ngọc trắng vừa phủ lên mặt đường đá, lên những khóm cây bụi lúp xúp bên đường, lên tóc và áo choàng của họ. Lúc họ len lách dưới vòm lá xanh thẳm, Glorfindel nghe những cành cây va vào nhau lanh canh, kẽo kẹt tựa tiếng thở dài thật khẽ, chẳng mấy chốc đã bị bóng tối hun hút dưới gốc nuốt chửng.

_Một tối bầu trời đắm sắc mây_  
_Cây tìm nghiêng xuống nhánh hoa gầy_  
_Hoa nghiêng xuống cỏ, trong khi cỏ_  
_Nghiêng xuống làn rêu, một tối đầy._

Họ men theo con đường nhỏ trải sỏi, hướng ra vọng lâu khuất sau lớp lớp thân sồi cổ thụ, sát bên dòng thác đang ngân nga khúc ca trầm buồn cùng lá. Bọt nước tung lên đến gần chân vọng lâu, nhìn từ xa ngỡ như một ngôi sao vừa sa xuống thác.

“Cậu còn nhớ chỗ này không?” Glorfindel hỏi vu vơ.

“Là nơi tên bất lương nào đó chuyên bắt ếch doạ tôi.” Erestor đáp ngay. “Thành thử tôi lỡ đạp hắn rơi thẳng xuống thác và bị Lãnh chúa quở trách.”

“Những chuyện tàn nhẫn kiểu này cậu nhớ lâu nhỉ…” Glorfindel vờ ai oán. _Đúng là cậu ấy._ Anh sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả để ngược dòng thời gian, trở lại những ngày xanh ấy, những ngày xanh anh đã lãng phí vào việc bày trò trêu chọc Erestor, thay vì để tâm đến mối quan hệ lưng chừng của họ. _Lẽ ra mình phải làm gì đó khác đi… Erestor xứng đáng được yêu thương nhiều hơn, quan tâm nhiều hơn. Cậu ấy từng bảo mình rất ghét việc phải chờ đợi. Rốt cuộc cậu ấy không thể chờ lâu thêm nữa…_

_Không phải chứ?…_

_Anh thấy mình nhìn xuống Gildor và cơ thể bất động, sũng máu ngài đang ôm trong tay, lặp đi lặp lại câu “Không phải chứ.” Lòng trống rỗng còn đầu óc tê dại, anh không biết phải biểu cảm như thế nào, hay thốt ra những gì. Tựa như một kẻ bất ngờ bị cưỡng ép làm nhân vật chính trong vở bi kịch. Chút lý trí ít ỏi còn sót lại điên cuồng gào thét bắt anh phải làm-gì-đó. Làm gì đó để xác nhận cái sự thật nghiệt ngã rằng cậu đã vĩnh viễn rời bỏ thế giới này, vĩnh viễn rời bỏ anh, vào một ngày mùa đông lạnh lẽo khôn cùng._

_Không hiểu sao khi dời ánh mắt sang cậu, anh chỉ nhìn thấy nụ cười thanh thản, dịu dàng còn vương trên khoé môi, và bàn tay xanh gầy vẫn siết chặt cán dao đỏ máu._

_Khóc đi. Quỳ xuống ôm lấy cậu ấy đi. Gọi tên cậu ấy đi. Nguyền rủa sự bất lực vô dụng của mình đi. Giọng nói kia ngày một_ _gay gắt, như móng vuốt túm vào bộ não đông cứng của anh. Nhưng anh vẫn đứng chôn chân tại chỗ, ngây ra nhìn Gildor lau_ _bớt máu trên gương mặt giá lạnh, tái nhợt của cậu, nhìn vị Tiên tóc bạch kim vén mái tóc đen bê bết máu về một bên và dùng_ _chính khăn tay của ngài che đi vết cắt hở miệng. Một nửa trong anh muốn quay đi ngay lập tức, nửa còn lại chỉ muốn hoá thành_ _băng tuyết hòng chấm dứt nỗi đau tàn phá trong tim._

 _Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi đã đến muộn. Gildor ngẩng lên nhìn anh, cặp mắt xanh biếc đỏ hoe, giàn giụa nước mắt. Anh chưa từng thấy vị_ _Tiên đưa tin tỏ vẻ đau buồn cho bất kì ai trước đây._

 _Cơn giận bùng nổ trong anh chẳng ăn nhập gì đến tình hình hiện tại – đúng hơn là nó không được phép bùng nổ lúc này, khi_ _thân xác cậu chỉ vừa mới lạnh. Trong khoảnh khắc, anh để nỗi căm ghét cực độ tràn ra kiểm soát mình. Điên giận thì dễ dàng_ _hơn, và ít đau đớn hơn tiếc thương. Anh căm ghét mọi thứ, mọi người xung quanh mình, căm ghét cái định mệnh nghiệt ngã đã_ _trói buộc hai người, căm ghét dòng thời gian vì nó không thể ngưng lại dù chỉ một giây một phút để anh kịp níu lấy cậu, căm_ _ghét cái thế giới tàn nhẫn vẫn đang tiếp tục nhịp sống thường nhật – chẳng mảy may để ý đến việc anh đã mất đi cậu…_

_Và cuối cùng, căm ghét chính bản thân mình vì đến một giọt nước mắt đau buồn cũng không thể nhỏ xuống._

“Nhìn bên này thử xem.” Erestor đột nhiên kéo mạnh tay anh. Glorfindel thoắt tỉnh khỏi hồi ức dở dang, cảm giác như vừa ngoi lên khỏi làn nước đen lạnh thấu xương. Họ cùng rẽ khỏi đường chính, bước đến sát hàng giậu xanh sẫm trên một đỉnh dốc thoải. Vọng lâu và dòng thác ban nãy đã cách một quãng xa. Glorfindel chớp mắt vài lần, không dám thở mạnh vì sợ quang cảnh êm đềm, diễm lệ trước mặt sẽ tan biến như hình phản chiếu trên mặt nước.

Bên dưới họ, Imladris lặng lẽ choàng lên mình lên tấm mạng bạc kì ảo, được kết từ hàng ngàn ngọn đèn đá quý, hoa nước và sương đêm. Đêm nay dưới trời sao trắng và ánh trăng trong trẻo, dường không chỉ các Tiên mà tất thảy vạn vật đều đang trầm ngâm mặc niệm thời quá vãng – trong thinh lặng tuyệt đối. Tiếng đàn hạc và sáo văng vẳng ban nãy không còn nữa. Anh gần như run rẩy trước sự yên lặng đột ngột đè nặng lên lồng ngực mình

Glorfindel hít vào một hơi. Không khí ẩm ướt, thanh khiết và thoảng hương cây lá hăng ngọt. Hơi thở đặc trưng của mùa hạ tràn ngập quanh họ. Đúng như Erestor nói, anh chưa bao giờ chứng kiến vùng thung lũng trong đêm Lễ Tarnin Austa, thành thử sự tĩnh mịch bao trùm này làm dấy lên trong anh vô số cảm xúc hỗn loạn. Từ ngạc nhiên sững sờ đến choáng ngợp, và cuối cùng là một nỗi buồn sâu thẳm, cổ xưa – tựa như nó vốn đã là một phần của thế giới tự thuở sơ khai, mỗi năm chỉ thức dậy vài giờ trước ngày Hạ Chí, lan toả khắp Trung Địa và nhắc nhở mọi giống loài rằng họ đã đánh mất những gì.

Glorfindel bất giác siết lấy lớp vải áo nơi ngực trái, vị trí vừa nhói lên như bị kim châm. Anh nhận ra mình có thể thấu hiểu được, đồng điệu được phần nào với nỗi buồn tịch mịch đang trải ra rộng khắp. Anh đã đánh mất quá nhiều. Quá nhiều khoảnh khắc, quá nhiều cơ hội, quá nhiều người quan trọng…

_Những lời huyền bí toả lên trăng_  
_Những ý bao la rủ xuống trần_  
_Những tiếng ân tình hoa bảo gió_  
_Gió đào thỏ thẻ bảo hoa xuân_

“Không quá tăm tối, phải không? Đôi khi góc khuất của thế giới không ảm đạm như chúng ta vẫn nghĩ.” Erestor mỉm cười, lùa tay qua màn lá xanh mượt, nơi những đoá hoa sương li ti đang bừng nở, ánh sao lạnh giá loang loáng phản chiếu trong chúng. “Vẫn đỡ hơn căn phòng bí bách ngột ngạt của anh. Giờ này mọi cư dân đều đang tập trung trong Sảnh hoặc trong nhà, bên những người thân yêu, nên Imladris mới được yên bình đến vậy.”

“Tôi vốn quen nhìn thung lũng náo loạn ồn ã, thành thử…” Glorfindel lần chần lựa lời, dư âm của nỗi buồn bã kia làm anh mất tập trung. “Thành thử trải nghiệm này quá sức kì lạ.” Anh nói nốt, hướng đến cả hai vấn đề – Imladris yên bình và việc gặp lại cậu.

“Ít ra… anh đã không chối bỏ nó. Bất kể nó phi thực đến đâu.” Cậu cụp mắt xuống, hàng mi dài phủ bóng lên cặp đồng tử đen láy. Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn trong tay anh đang run lên nhè nhẹ. “Glor, còn một điều tôi rất muốn nói với anh. Thật tốt vì anh đã quay lại Imladris. Tôi không thể chịu nổi cảnh hai người cãi nhau trong thư phòng, sau đó là cảnh anh phi ngựa rời khỏi thung lũng… lúc đó tôi không sao chạm được tới tâm trí anh và Lãnh chúa, để giải thích thấu đáo cho hai người. Tôi sợ hãi, thực sự sợ hãi khi nghĩ hai người đã vĩnh viễn cách xa tôi. Tôi sợ…”

“Cậu sợ nếu cứ tiếp tục như thế, bọn tôi sẽ lãng quên những kí ức êm đềm, và chỉ nhớ đến cậu với nỗi đau đớn thống khổ.” Glorfindel nói nốt, bàng hoàng nhận ra người bên cạnh bắt đầu thổn thức. “Cậu không muốn như vậy.”

“Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy hai người đau khổ.” Erestor gạt đi giọt lệ vừa chớm trào ra. ” Vì căn bản…mọi chuyện không phải lỗi của anh và Lãnh chúa. Không phải lỗi của ai cả, vì chính tôi đã chọn con đường ích kỉ ấy. Tôi không muốn rốt cuộc mình lại trở thành nguyên nhân của những cuộc tranh cãi, những tình bạn tan vỡ, những lời nguyền rủa cay độc và những mối oán hờn khắc sâu. Suốt thời gian anh lên phương Bắc, tôi vẫn tự dằn vặt rằng mình là lí do khiến Glorfindel rời đi.”

“Xin lỗi…” Glorfindel không thốt ra được lời nào khác, cổ họng anh khô khốc, tắc nghẹn khi nhận ra mình đã vô tình dày vò linh hồn cậu như thế nào. Anh chỉ có thể kéo chàng Tiên tóc đen vào lòng mình, xoa nhẹ lên lưng và vai, cố gắng giúp cậu trấn tĩnh.

“Thật tốt vì anh đã trở về, Glor.” Erestor lặp lại, níu chặt lấy áo anh như một con mèo nhỏ. “Hi vọng anh sẽ tha thứ cho Lãnh chúa… và cho cả bản thân anh. Hai người không có lỗi, hai người xứng đáng với những điều tốt đẹp hơn là dày vò nhau bằng kí ức về một Tiên đã chết.”

“Tôi không giận Elrond. Sau một thời gian chiến đấu cùng các Dunedáin, khi tôi lấy lại bình tâm và nỗi đau lắng xuống phần nào, tôi vô cùng xấu hổ vì đã nói những lời không hay với ngài. Tôi chỉ giận mình vì đã không thể đem lại hạnh phúc cho hai người tôi yêu quý nhất.” Glorfindel thì thầm, không khỏi hồi tưởng lại cuộc cãi vã với Lãnh chúa trước khi anh bỏ lên phương Bắc. Hai người vốn là bạn vong niên, song cảm giác tội lỗi, tuyệt vọng, bất lực cùng niềm căm ghét chính bản thân mình lúc bấy giờ đã xoá sạch mọi tình cảm họ nâng niu gìn giữ. Họ ném vào người kia những lời nguyền rủa và buộc tội không lưu tình, mà không hề nhận ra họ vô cùng _giống nhau_.

Cả hai đều cho rằng Erestor cần không gian riêng, không nên can thiệp quá sâu vào cách sống của cậu.

Cả hai đều nghĩ rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn, Erestor luôn biết cách tự lo cho bản thân mình.

Cả hai đều níu giữ hy vọng hão huyền rằng bóng tối không thể chiến thắng.

Cả hai đều quá kiêu hãnh, quyết không thừa nhận rằng mình đã thất bại thảm hại, quyết không thừa nhận rằng Erestor lại có thể chọn con đường rời bỏ họ.

Và cuối cùng, cả hai người, anh và Lãnh chúa, đều vĩnh viễn mất đi một nửa linh hồn.

“Glor.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris đột nhiên gọi, vẫn vùi mặt vào ngực anh. Không hiểu sao sự khẩn khoản trong giọng cậu làm anh hốt hoảng nghĩ mình vừa nói sai điều gì đó – chuyện rất thường xảy ra trước kia.

“Chuyện gì vậy, Eres?” Glorfindel hỏi lại.

“Tôi nhớ anh.” Erestor thì thào. “ _Rất nhớ_. Cảm ơn lần nữa, vì đã đi dạo cùng tôi.”

“Tôi cũng nhớ cậu, hơn bất kì điều gì.” Chiến binh tóc vàng nhoẻn cười, hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc mềm mượt cùng vầng trán cao của vị cố vấn. “Chính tôi mới phải cảm ơn cậu vì đã đến với tôi đêm nay. Nhờ cậu tôi mới biết Lễ Tarnin Austa đẹp đẽ đến nhường nào.”

“Những gì đẹp đẽ đều không nán lại được lâu. Bình minh sắp lên rồi, Glor.” Erestor buồn bã nói, từ từ ngẩng lên, rời khỏi lồng ngực anh. Cậu không kìm giữ những giọt nước mắt của mình nữa. Lệ ứa ra, chảy dọc khuôn mặt thanh tú, lặng lẽ nhỏ lên tay áo anh như sương mai trong vắt. Phía sau cậu, chân trời phía Đông hửng lên quầng sáng màu ngà, những vì sao mới toả sáng vài phút trước giờ chỉ còn là những chấm mờ rải rác trên nền trời phớt tím. Độ nửa giờ nữa tia sáng đỏ đầu tiên sẽ hắt lên dãy núi.

Glorfindel thảng thốt phát hiện hình bóng trước mặt mình đang mờ dần, như thể có một màn sương mù rất dày vừa len vào chắn giữa họ, dù lực siết từ bàn tay cậu vẫn không đổi.

Ngọn đèn dựng sát bờ giậu phập phù vài lần, dù trời hoàn toàn lặng gió.

“Tôi có thể ở lại đây, Eres. Tôi muốn đi cùng cậu, chỉ hai chúng ta mà thôi.” Anh vội vàng nói, không thể chịu được ý nghĩ phải bỏ Erestor cô độc để quay lại thế giới hiện thực. Không kịp đắn đo, những lời anh chôn chặt trong tim bấy lâu vuột ra. “Tôi _cần_ cậu. Tôi _yêu_ cậu.”

“Không được, Glor.” Erestor mỉm cười đau đớn, giọng đã nhuốm chút ráo hoảnh. “Lúc này tôi không có quyền giữ anh lại bên mình. Anh không thuộc về thế giới ảm đạm chỉ có màn đêm ngự trị này. Anh phải sống.”

“Trong một thế giới thiếu đi cậu?”

“Không hẳn. Tôi từng bảo tôi vẫn dõi theo anh, dõi theo mọi biến chuyển của Imladris, vậy nên…” Chàng Tiên tóc đen đưa bàn tay còn lại chạm vào ngực trái của anh, vị trí trái tim. “Tôi ở đây, bất cứ khi nào anh cần. Chừng nào anh còn nhớ đến tôi, cùng những kỉ niệm chưa bị vẩn đục vì đau buồn, thì tôi sẽ luôn ở đây.”

“Ngày này năm sau…” Vị đắng chát thít chặt lấy cổ họng khô khốc của anh, mỗi tiếng thốt ra là cả một quá trình giằng xé “…tôi có thể gặp lại cậu không?”

“Nếu anh tin tưởng. Suy cho cùng, mọi Tiên phải giữ im lặng trong lễ Tarnin Austa phần vì để mặc niệm, phần vì để họ không kể với người khác những gì mình thấy.” Erestor khẽ đáp. “Hứa với tôi, đừng tự hành hạ mình. Khi nào định dày vò bản thân, hãy nhớ sẽ có người đau khổ khi anh làm vậy.”

“Tôi sẽ cố.” Glorfindel khẳng định. Tay anh sắp tê cứng vì nắm quá chặt và giữ nguyên một tư thế quá lâu, nhưng anh quyết không buông trước. “Eres, từ tận đáy lòng, tôi… tôi chỉ muốn nói lựa chọn năm đó của cậu không phải là lựa chọn ích kỉ. Cậu không có lỗi gì cả khi quyết định chấm dứt lời nguyền đeo đẳng mình. Sau này, dẫu con đường của cậu dẫn đến đâu, xa xôi thế nào, tôi chỉ mong cậu nhớ rằng có một người rất yêu cậu, rất nhớ cậu, và luôn mong được gặp lại cậu.”

Ngọn đèn bạc chập chờn dữ dội thêm vài lần, rồi lụi tắt. Bóng tối nhanh chóng trườn tới phủ lên bờ giậu.

 _Giờ tôi phải đi rồi. Anh còn nhớ đường về phòng không?_ Giọng Erestor không còn rõ như lúc trước, giờ chúng chỉ còn như những tiếng xao xác rời rạc, vọng âm trong tâm tưởng anh. Chúng làm anh liên tưởng đến đám cói và lau sậy xào xạc gần bờ sông.

“Có, tôi có thể tự về phòng, đừng lo.” Glorfindel cam đoan. Mắt anh đang mờ dần, tứ chi rã rời, cảm giác như sinh lực đang bị rút cạn.

_Vậy… tạm biệt, Glor. Tôi yêu anh. Chúc ngủ ngon._

Bàn tay ấy vuột khỏi tay anh, như nước lạnh chảy qua kẽ tay không thể níu giữ.

“Tạm biệt. Chúc cậu ngủ ngon.” Anh khó nhọc đáp. Chân không còn đỡ nổi cơ thể, anh thấy mình ngã sấp xuống thảm cỏ đẫm sương, ngay khi khúc tụng ca cổ xưa vang lên trong Sảnh Chính, làn gió sớm lay động tán sồi cổ thụ xanh mượt, và tia nắng đỏ đầu tiên của ngảy Hạ Chí chiếu rọi lên đỉnh núi phủ tuyết trắng xoá.  
.  
.  
.  
Glorfindel cảm nhận được làn gió mát rượi đang mơn man trên mặt mình. Đầu anh nặng trịch, nhưng không còn đau nhức dữ dội như trước buổi lễ. Anh chớp mắt vài lần đến khi dần quen với ánh sáng rực rỡ đang ùa qua khung cửa sổ. Căn phòng bừng lên trong ánh ngày tươi tắn, hầu như không còn dấu vết gì của thứ bóng tối đặc quánh đêm qua. Chiến binh tóc vàng thử cử động cơ thể. Dẫu còn hơi mệt mỏi, song sự kiệt quệ tột cùng đã hoàn toàn rời bỏ anh, nhường chỗ cho nguồn sinh lực mới rạo rực chảy trong từng thớ cơ. Ngoài kia, những bài ca rộn ràng thường nhật lại được cất lên, hoà cùng tiếng đàn hạc trong trẻo và tiếng sáo réo rắt vui tươi.

Anh xoay người, nhận ra bóng hình quen thuộc đang tất bật nghiền thảo dược bên bàn. Người ấy xoay lưng lại phía anh, mái tóc đen hơi dợn đổ xuống như một dòng thác tối. Bên cạnh mớ thảo dược, cối đá, ly thìa ngổn ngang là một bình hoa mao lương vàng rực, có vẻ như vừa được hái từ bờ sông, bởi anh để ý vài cánh hoa còn đọng sương lấp lánh.

Elrond quay lại ngay khi nghe động. “Glor, tạ ơn Valar anh tỉnh rồi. Anh thấy trong người thế nào?”

Glorfindel chậm rãi nhấc người lên, tựa hẳn lưng vào đầu giường. “Cảm ơn Lãnh chúa, tôi ổn cả.” Trong anh vẫn còn vương vất một cảm giác khá kì lạ, một sự lâng lâng bềnh bồng, tựa như dư âm của những giấc mơ ngọt ngào khi người ta vừa thức giấc. Song chẳng mấy chốc, dư âm cuối cùng cũng nhạt đi, và nỗi luyến lưu lẫn nuối tiếc đắng nghét ùa vào trái tim anh, nhắc nhở anh rằng hiện thực không như mộng ảo. Kèm với đó là niềm nhớ quay quắt đến thắt lòng, nó càng được khuếch đại lên gấp bội lúc anh ngửi thấy mùi dạ lan hương thoảng trên nếp áo Lãnh chúa.

Những cụm hoa trắng thơm ngát nở theo gót chân cậu, níu lấy vạt áo đen dài…

“Sáng nay ngài ghé qua vườn phải không? Đêm qua tôi cũng đi lối đó, vừa lúc dạ lan hương nở rộ, trắng xoá cả một góc vườn.” Glorfindel buột miệng, trong khi Elrond nhướng mày vẻ ngạc nhiên.

“Đêm qua? Đúng là sau khi khúc tụng ca kết thúc, ta có ra vườn thăm mấy bụi lan chuông.” Lãnh chúa Imladris đáp, hơi bối rối. “Nhưng rõ ràng anh không hề rời khỏi phòng từ lúc Lễ Tarnin Austa bắt đầu, các lính gác dưới cầu thang đều báo như thế. Có một lần ta hơi lo bèn lên xem thử thì thấy anh đang ngủ say, chăn trùm kín đầu. Say đến độ ta vào phòng dọn dẹp cũng không hay biết.”

“Không có gì, chắc là tôi nằm mơ.” Glorfindel bâng quơ đáp. Elrond không biết đêm qua anh đã chứng kiến quang cảnh đẹp đẽ nào, đã có cuộc hội ngộ kì lạ với ai. Nếu kể ra, có lẽ ngài cũng cho rằng anh mê sảng vì bóng ma kí ức, thành thử anh quyết định giữ đêm ấy cho riêng mình.

“Anh thực sự ổn chứ?” Elrond lo lắng hỏi lại, đôi mắt xám lạnh xoáy vào anh đầy bất an. “Nếu những cơn ác mộng vẫn làm phiền…”

“Đừng lo, giờ tôi đang hoàn toàn tỉnh táo.” Glorfindel đáp ngay. Qua khoé mắt, anh thấy chiếc áo choàng nhung đỏ treo trên giá còn dính vài lá cỏ, cũng như ngọn đèn hình lá đặt ngay ngắn trên nóc tủ. Mặt thuỷ tinh sạch như li như lau, không giống cây đèn đóng bụi anh vẫn thấy hằng ngày. “Không cần thảo dược an thần nữa đâu, Lãnh chúa.”

Chiến binh tóc vàng vô thức nắm tay lại. Tay trái, nơi vẫn còn cảm giác rõ ràng về lực siết từ bàn tay gầy với những ngón dài mảnh mai, vẫn còn vương mùi hương của cậu, vẫn còn đong đầy nỗi đau và tình yêu của cậu. Tất thảy với anh đều rất thực. Thực đến đau đớn.

Glorfindel lặng lẽ siết lấy bàn tay vô hình trong cõi hư vô, hi vọng có thể truyền cảm xúc của mình đến cậu. Cậu ấy vẫn luôn sợ sự cô độc.

 _Tôi ở đây._ Anh thì thầm thật khẽ.

Một lúc lâu sau, thanh âm xao xác vọng tới từ vòm lá sồi xanh mượt trước cửa. Trầm buồn, khẽ khàng nhưng không hề u uất: _Cảm ơn anh._

Glorfindel mỉm cười, giấu bàn tay ấy trong tay mình. Những gì diễn ra trong Lễ Tarnin Austa năm đó, khi trăng chưa mờ và sao chưa lặn, chỉ cần hai người biết là đủ.

_Bóng chiều đi vụt; bỗng đêm nay_  
_Tôi lại đa mang hận tháng ngày_  
_Dưới ánh trăng cười tôi kiếm mãi_  
_Giấu bàn tay ấy ở trong tay._

####  _**_Hết_** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Gợi ý 3 phương án mọi người có thể nghĩ cho cái fic nó bớt mông lung
> 
> 1\. Tự biên tự diễn. Tất thảy được dựng nên từ ảo giác của Glorfindel, người không thể chấp nhận việc Erestor rời bỏ mình. Những hành động, cử chỉ của Erestor là những mảnh mẩu kí ức chắp vá từ vô số lần cậu an ủi anh trong Lễ Tarnin Austa các năm trước.
> 
> 2\. Hồn + Người. Erestor đúng là linh hồn, vào chăm sóc xong rủ rê Glorfindel đi dạo ngoài vườn 
> 
> 3\. Hồn + Hồn. Thế giới mà hai người họ bước đi chỉ là thế giới trong tâm tưởng, hồn Glorfindel bước trong cõi mộng cùng người yêu trong khi thân xác anh nằm bẹp trong phòng…
> 
> Nhân tiện, Dạ lan hương trắng mang ý nghĩa “Nguyện cầu cho em.”


End file.
